tangled fate
by hokage
Summary: (complete)one shot only. pls.ignore ch2..please r&r! (YxS) a man from the past attacks Shu, and of course it's Eiri to the rescue.. romance in the end! enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: i wish i own gravitation, but i dont, so dont sue me, just give me money.

Summary: pls r&r! kitazawa is still alive. His revenge affect Shuichi badly. Will he be saved by Eiri? My first fic and it's angsty.. i really suck. --' i'll accept all comments! Pls r&r! do i sound like a pirated cd? 

TANGLED FATE

"_Shuichi? Shuichi? Answer me, please wake up!" The blonde novelist shook the pink haired singer who was swimming in his own blood._

"_U – uh Yuki, gomen," Shuichi said rather weakly. His vision was blurred with both blood and tears. "I was so noisy earlier. I didn't think again before I speak." He raised his hand to touch Yuki's face, but he stopped._

"_Oh, too much b – blood, I – I.. your face might get dirty, gomen."_

_Yuki's heart melted with both anger for himself and pity for his aching lover. He held Shu's hand to his face._

"_You're still thinking of me, even if you are the one hurt? He thought. Why? Why do you even love me? I have such bad habits and I'm the worst." He hugged Shuichi tight, with eyes of vengeance._

Earlier...

"Yuki! Yuki! It's time for breakfast Yuki! Get out of your room already!" The genki pink haired singer shouted from behind the always – locked – door of Eiri Uesugi.

"Baka! Don't shout like that. Your voice is jarring." Yuki replied while preparing to shut down his laptop.

"But Yuki! You haven't ate dinner last night, I won't let you starve to death! You need to eat! You know breakfast is impor –

Yuki slammed the door madly. He glared at the silenced Shuichi.

"I told you to shut up. You are so noisy! Didn't I tell you not to interrupt me, specially that my novel's deadline is near?"

"Gomen Yuki, but like you, I also have a deadline, see? I have this new tape, I recorded it last night, oh where is it?" Shu tried to find the tape that contained his latest song.

"Ah, I remember! I left it inside my stereo and..

"Shut up and mind your own business brat!" Yuki fumed.

"B – but yuki, Shuichi's voice was now a whisper, I – I just wanted –

OUT!

Yuki shouted pointing to the door, but Shu didn't move.

"Gomen Yuki, I promise to stay here quietly, I will not –

"What a jerk, ever since you came, my life became worse!" Yuki sighed dramatically, got his coat and barged out of his apartment leaving Shuichi all alone.

"Gomen ne, Yuki." Shuichi cried all by himself as the door was shut in front of him.

Yuki drived furiously. He has nowhere to go actually, he just wanted to stay away from Shu's high pitched tones. He calmed himself by dropping by his favorite coffee shop, and buying himself cups of black coffee. He consumed the whole pack of cigarettes he asked Shuichi to buy yesterday.

"_Damn, I hurt him again. He must be crying again now_", he thought, and then remembered that Shu cooked something for him.

"_Tch, why is that brat affecting me so much?_" He prepared to leave after buying strawberry pockeys for his pink haired lover.

"Going somewhere? Huh, my dear, Eiri?"

Yuki looked back as someone mentioned his name. The voice was low, and a bit slow. Nobody he knew was there, but the voice was ultimately familiar. It was a voice he haven't heard for years, and wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it again.

He tried to search for the one who called him. He was dying to know or check if he was right.

"Ah – you missed me? Why do you keep on searching like that?" the voice said.

"Dare? Dare ka?" Yuki shouted at the invisible enemy, that the other customers turned to look. His heart thumped wildly, with fear.

He tried to shake the voice out of his mind by driving fast and turning the car stereo to its maximum volume. His whole body was shaking, his heart was aching.

_And now for our next song! the dj announced, here is something by Bad Luck. This band soared really high, and never have plans to land! Well, let's just wish, they won't be blinded with their current fame! Here's Blind Game again, our last song, till next week folks! The intro started followed by the soothing voice of his lover_.

"Hmn, crap lyrics as usual." Yuki was relieved for some time, just by listening to Shu's voice. He was already at the parking area of his apartment. He waited till the song finished, before exiting his car.

THUD!

He backed away to get a view of the terrace, because he was sure he heard a loud thud, followed by several crashing of glass. In a split second, he saw three men wearing black, with covered faces, hurrying outside the door and jumping out of sight.

"Oi! Oi!" He shouted. He ran to follow them, but he failed. A sudden cold air carressed him, and then remembered that he left Shuichi earlier.

"Oh shit," he said while running back at the open door of his unit. He dropped the bag of strawberry pockey on the floor as the sight greeted him. Vases he told Shuichi not to hold were now broken, shattered pieces of mirror were scattered, the television was on the floor, facing down. The couch were Shuichi sleeps were turned upside down. The stereo, Shu's very possession was gone, along with other furnitures.

Yuki walked to see the whole place and saw Shuichi lying at a miserable angle, at the back of the couch. His usual happy face was now somewhat distorted, aching from pain, blood running down his mouth. He was covered with bruises and pieces of broken mirror. His orange shirt was now red and his hair dyed with blood. He ran towards his fallen lover and placed him in his arms. Shuichi was hugging Yuki's laptop tight. His arms were bloody too, and a piece of glass pierced in his legs.

"Shu – shuichi!" Yuki gently shook him.

"A – ah, okaeri Y – yuki." He coughed blood after speaking. "G –gomen, your laptop.. i –it's full of blood."

Yuki pressed his finger over his own lips and pressed it to Shuichi's.

"You don't have to be sorry," he said. He removed the gadget out of Shu's grip and carried him close to his heart. "Who did this to you? Who?"

Yuki tried to seek answers from Shuichi, as he stood up carrying him to bring his motionless love to the hospital.

"Y – yuki. He was the one." Shuichi's voice was thick. His eyes were half closed trying to look at Yuki.

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked, confused.

"Ki – kitazawa, Kitazawa Yuki, he was here right after you walked away, then he was followed by three black men and then.. and then.. Shuichi sobbed, his tears were mixed with blood squirting from his head.

"Shh, it's alright, I'm here now, no one would hurt you," Yuki whispered as he held Shu closer, kissing him on his blood stained cheek.

It's alright huh? A voice replied.

Yuki turned around and expected to see his sensei. Kitazawa was beaming down at them. He dyed his hair black, but his blondness still obvious. He gained some height, and his voice changed a little.

Missed me Eiri?

The writer glared at his teacher, and gently lay a half conscious Shuichi on the floor. Eiri stood up to face Kitazawa.

"Won't you welcome me with open arms?" Kitazawa began. "It's been years, since we've met, I didn't expect you to replace me with some trash." He said with a careless wave of a hand.

"He – is – not – a –trash!" Eiri stressed every word. "You died long ago right? How dare you hurt Shuichi!"

"Yeah, yeah, you killed me before, but here I am. I managed to live and escape for a while. I didn't want to hurt your dear singer, I just wanted to kill him. Really!" Kitazawa said menacingly and dramatically.

Eiri gritted his teeth and prepared to hit his sensei. He stopped when Kitazawa pointed a gun at his direction.

"Plan your moves Eiri, or you are history." Kitazawa warned seriously.

"Pervert!" Eiri shouted. "Why do you have to betray my trust, and – and.. why do you have to sell me? Baka! Baka!" Eiri shouted even more.

'I really thought you were interesting, but actually you were boring." The older Yuki said. "But in the end you proved me wrong. You were an excellent student, plus.. I gained money because of you."

"What? A fucking 10 dollar bill?" Eiri snapped, walking slowly towards Kitazawa.

"I'm warning you!" The older one said, tightening his grip on the gun.

Eiri continued walking, and Kitazawa backed away.

"I'll shoot him I swear!"

Eiri stopped again, realizing that he was referring to Shindou.

"He has nothing to do with this, spare him."

"He HAS something to do with this, Eiri! You are mine! Mine alone! Not even him or Seguchi Tohma has the right to touch you!" he shot the gun towards Eiri's direction, but missed because he was stopped by Shu, who embraced Kitazawa's legs to prevent him from hurting Eiri.

"O – onegai.. Ki – kitazawa k - kun, Shuichi pleaded. Don't hurt him, I'm your purpose right? J - just k - kill me instead."

Shuichi breathed hard. Kitazawa was trying to kick him away, but Shu remained locked. Nobody noticed him crawl, his blood now leaving traces on the glassy floor.

"Shu – shuichi!" Eiri shouted as Kitazawa pointed the gun on his pleading Shuichi.

Shuichi turned around to see Eiri, his arms still resisting Kitazawa's kicking.

I love you so much Eiri.. Shuichi said, smiling sadly at Eiri.

Bang!

BANG!

Kitazawa managed to fire his gun on Shuichi's leg.

SHUICHI!

Eiri was now crying, tears blinding his sight. Shuichi's eyes were now totally shut, losing consciousness, but his arms were still locked... on a fallen Yuki Kitazawa.

"To – tohma! Eiri said. Y – you...

Tohma stood behind the open door, he too, was holding a gun, he was the one who shot Kitazawa. The bullet straightly hitting Kitazawa's back. It was obvious that the older Yuki was dead.

Eiri and Tohma stared at each other for a moment. Tohma knelt on his knees and threw his gun on the floor. He didn't say a word, but he was totally shocked.

"I – it's over now Eiri, Tohma said. Bring him to the hospital now. I'll take care of everything."

"A – ariga- Eiri didn't know wether to thank Tohma or not, but he was grateful that he arrived, or else, he too would be probably dead by now. He ran and carried Shuichi, and drove him to the hospital leaving his brother in law.

"It's a mistake I let him live after all.." Tohma pondered.

Shuichi opened his eyes and the hospital lights blinded him. He felt a warm hand locked with his own. He turned his head and saw Eiri's head beside his. He was fast asleep, but was awaken by Shu's sudden movements.

"Gomen, did I wake you up?" Shu whispered.

Eiri answered this by a kiss.

"Are you feeling ok now?" Eiri asked as he pulled away.

Hmm.. Shu replied. "What happened? Where is he?"

Eiri swept Shu's hair soothingly and caressed his cheek.

He's dead.

Shu's eyes were wide with shock. Yu – yuki.. you didn't-

"No, it was Tohma. He came just in time."

"O – oh. How about you Yuki? Are you alright?" Shu asked.

"Don't worry about me. Eiri said. Why were you hugging my laptop?"

"Ah, that.. the black men came in after Kitazawa kun, they – they wanted to hurt you Yuki, and they – they beat me really hard, breaking the vase in my head. They ruined the whole place and they stole some things. I protected your laptop because, it was very precious to you, and you told me you have a deadline so –

"_Gomen Yuki, but like you, I also have a deadline, see? I have this new tape, I recorded it last night, oh where is it? Ah, I remember! I left it inside my stereo!"_

"Baka!" Eiri's heart cried recalling what Shu had said. Eventhough he hurt Shuichi earlier, the brat was still thinking about him. His heart wanted to break at Shu's words. His lover chose to protect the laptop first instead of the stereo and himself.

"You are really stupid , brat! The laptop was precious of course!" Eiri said with a sad smile.

Shu smiled sadly back. "Gome-

"Will you ever stop saying sorry?" Eiri said impatiently. "Of course, the laptop was precious, but I can replace that again. And – and you, you should have saved yourself. Because – because if you were lost, I won't be able to replace you."

Shuichi cried at this, and he was pulled closer by Eiri.

They stared at each other for minutes, the expression of love for one another present in each other's eyes. Eiri started their longest and sweetest kiss, giving all his love into it.

"When am I going home?" Shu asked as he pulled back.

"Next week. It's a good thing, there were no serious damage, brat." Eiri said, nuzzling Shuichi's neck.

They smiled at each other, in each other's arms.

The blonde writer opened the car doors for the singer. At the very first step of Shuichi, Eiri carried him wedding style and closed the door by his foot.

"You lost some weight, brat." He said, as they approached the apartment.

Shuichi smiled broadly, and was shocked after he opened the door widely.

The whole room was clean, unlike the last time he saw it. There was a new arrangement of furnitures, and at the center table were packs of strawberry pockeys and a brand new..

STEREO! Shuichi shouted. Eiri brought him to his feet, and he walked to the new stereo in front of him, admiring it's beauty.

Eiri smiled and walked near Shu, embracing him from behind.

"Welcome home Shuichi." He whispered, and kissed him on the neck.

Yu – yuki! You shouldn't have –

Shu, from now on, just call me by my name.

"H - hai, I thought you'll get mad if I call you by that" he turned around to embrace Eiri tight.

"Baka!"

"I love you too, Eiri!"

Waha! There my first ever gravi fic, I hope yaoi fans liked it. yuki X shindou pairing and fans rock! Belated happy birthday to my dear Eiri and Ryuichi! Gravitation rockz! fires multiple kumagoro beams at the ignorants ja ne!

Avdance happy birthday to our genki singer, Shuichi Shindou! sings Rage beat a million freaking times please r&r! Onegai! Onegai! Onegai! Onegai!


	2. nothing here

Nope nothing here.. sorry to cause you trouble..

Please review my fic!

Thanks to those who reviwed! and please read my other gravitation fics:

WHO IS EIRI'S STAR - about Yuki's choice between Shuichi and his twin..whom I named Shuni

CRAP - another Shuichi leaves Yuki fic..

ACCEPT ME.. - status: complete.. about Yuki and Shuichi's life with their son..

Thanks a billion! Yaoi rockz! Gravitation rules!

hokage


End file.
